


The Quintuplet Problem

by xXWindegoXx



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: ? - Freeform, Alpha Spencer Reid, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Cat is pregnant, Dubious Consent, F/M, Not for JJ fans, Omega Cat Adams, Other, Spencer is the father, With five
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:28:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 19,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28473936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXWindegoXx/pseuds/xXWindegoXx
Summary: Cat Adams x Spencer ReidWhat if Cat became pregnant after a night with the one and only Spencer Reid. Not with one child, but five.Also: Cat Adams life if things were just a bit differentOmegaverseAlso on Wattpad on my other account Dear-Miss-Cat
Relationships: Catherine "Cat" Adams/Spencer Reid
Comments: 11
Kudos: 26





	1. Prologue

Once upon a time, Catherine Adams was normal. 

Of course people who know her now will gawk at the idea and tell you that if Catherine Adams was ever normal then they would shoot themselves in the head at the edge of a cliff. 

But believe it or not, for the first sixteen years of Catherine’s life she was the picture perfect of what a young Omega should be. Not only was she the most popular girl in school, she won prom queen, head cheerleader, had an amazing Alpha boyfriend who was quarterback of the football team, and was set to go to Harvard once she graduated with all payment taken care of by the college. 

Yes for the first sixteen years of Catherine Adams life, things were perfect. 

Until they weren’t.

On Catherine’s seventeenth birthday her mother and younger sister, Amy and Grace Adams were murdered in their sleep by Catherine’s father, Thomas Adams. Catherine managed to escape by the skin of her neck and made it to the police station, who then arrested Thomas Adams.

Catherine was sent to live with her aunt, Ema Bruce. The thing about auntie Ema was that she was suffering from PTSD and always thought Catherine was going to hurt her. 

Many days Catherine found herself sleeping outside because of auntie Ema,‘ don’t steal my eyes Cat!’ she would yell. Cat was the name of auntie Ema’s old friend that tried to take her eyes because she thought they would look better on her. Cat was diagnosed with schizophrenia a week after the accident. 

When summer vacation ended, Catherine was ready to hold onto the last remaining normality in her life. But after the first week, she noticed that the people around her were acting very strange. 

Her best friends, Allison and Jennifer, also Omega’s, started to distance themselves from her. Her boyfriend of five years was seen around Jules Riley, the resident slut of Las Vegas High School. People who once worshiped the ground Catherine Adams walked on, now sneered and whispered nasty things to their friends whenever they saw her in the halls. 

Then things started getting worse.

The whispers turned into shouts and the shouts turned to fists. Soon Catherine would go home covered in bruises and once was bleeding from the mouth. The teachers did nothing, all they did was stare.

But out of all of that, nothing hurt more than when Catherine found the friendship bracelets that her, Allison, and Jennifer made in first grade. The three of them had promised that as long as they had these on nothing could come in between their friendship and nothing could hurt them. 

Catherine never took hers off.

Catherine Adams never knew why her peers hunted and tortured her, until she overheard a conversation between her ex-boyfriend and Jules. 

Catherine was in the school library studying for her Psychology final when she heard them. They were in the aisle in front of her talking when the topic of her came up. 

“Spencer, I always wondered,” Jules' annoyingly high pitch voice said, “why did you, Allison, and Jennfier start to ignore what's-her-face,” Catherine bristled but kept quiet, wanting to hear the reason herself. 

Catherine heard a soft laugh before an answer, “you know how her mom and sister died right?” Catherine assumed Jules nodded as he continued. “Well I heard that Catherine was seen running from her house all bloody and screaming for help, when the police got to her house they found two knives one with her dad’s fingerprints and another with her’s.”

Jules gasped. Catherine stilled hoping he wasn’t thinking what she thought he was. “Are you saying Catherine helped her dad in killing her mom and sister?” Jules whisper-shouted. 

Catherine started to feel her breathing heightened. “But I thought her dad said that Catherine stabbed him after he tried to kill her?” Jules asked, Spencer must have shook his head because Jules gasped in surprise.

“He must have told the court that to get her out of trouble,” Spencer told Jules. Catherine heard no more, she grabbed all of her supplies and walked out of the library. 

‘They all think I’m a murderer.’

Catherine did not know where she was going, all she knew was that she had to go far away from the school. Minutes went by, then hours, and soon it was midnight and Catherine was right outside of auntie Ema’s home. 

Catherine hesitated before walking through the front door. She closed the door behind her and leaned there for a while. 

“Auntie Ema I’m home,” Catherine called after she managed to swallow her tears down. No response came, not that Catherine was expecting one. 

She made her way up the stairs and into the room. Not her room, the room, auntie Ema made sure she knew that once she turned eighteen she would be finding a new place to stay. 

The open door revealed a normal boring room. No posters, no decorations, no lights, nothing that showed the personality of the room’s holder. Auntie Ema only allowed Catherine to have a picture of her and her family on the desk in the corner, the picture was of Catherine and her family at Disneyland for Grace’s tenth birthday. That was a year ago, Catherine scratched out her father’s face the first night she stayed in the room.

Catherine sat at her desk looking at the picture, wishing with all her being to be there instead of the hell she was living through. 

Without knowing what she was doing, Catherine stood up from the chair and walked into the closet. She grabbed one of the belts she had, her mother gave it to her for her fourteenth birthday, it didn’t fit anymore. But it will be right for what she wanted to do.

Catherine realized that she no longer cared if she lived or died, perhaps that was why she was going to hang herself. Once she tied the belt around her neck she looked at herself in the mirror, what looked back at her was not her, only a shell of what was once Catherine Adams. 

/////

When she woke up three hours later she was on the floor of the closet. When she looked in the mirror her neck was red and bruising, Catherine carefully touched it, it stung. When she managed to crawl herself out of the closet she heard auntie Ema watching TV in the living room. 

She didn’t even notice anything was wrong.

Then, out of nowhere, Catherine had an idea, a very awful idea, one that changed the way she viewed life forever. 

Quietly, Catherine got out of the room and went down the stairs to the kitchen. Right there in the middle of the counter was a large butcher knife. Hesitantly, Catherine picked it up and brought it close to her chest. 

Quickly, she walked towards the living room, where the sounds of the TV drowned out her footsteps. Auntie Ema was sitting away from the opening of the living room. Catherine watched her for a while, raising and lowering the knife in the process.

“They all think I murdered them,” she whispered, quiet enough the auntie Ema could not hear her, “might as well be one.”

Time slowed as Catherine brought the knife up over her head, auntie Ema continued to look forward, not suspecting what was coming. The next part was blur to Catherine, one moment she was holding the knife over her head the next she was washing the very same knife. The very same bloody knife.

Catherine realised what she had done, but she felt nothing, desperately she wanted to cry, beg for forgiveness, hope this was all a dream, but she did none of those things. All she did was go upstairs and sit on the bed in the room.

Auntie Ema had therapy every wednesday at exactly 2:00pm, she had not missed a single one for the last six years. If she does not show up wednesday, the shrink will notice something is wrong and call the police to check up on her. If the police find Catherine with a dead body then they will know it was her.

Catherine grabbed the pillow from the bed and took the knife and positioned it over her left hand. Once she was mentaly prepared, she cut deep in her arm and let the blood drip over everything. The bed, the desk, she even rubbed some of the blood on the walls. 

Next, Catherine threw herself into the small desk in the corner. She needed it to look like someone had thrown her into it to make it believable. Once it looked right, Catherine moved to the window and opened it, there was a ladder on the side of the house so the police would think that was how the ‘killer’ got in. 

Then, Catherine knew that if she took anything that would look suspicious, so she only carefully picked clothes that no one would know was missing, grabbed her school bag and put them in. The supplies within, Catherine scattered around the room, making it look like she was doing homework when she was ‘attacked.’

Finally, Catherine went into auntie Ema’s room, where the safe was kept. She put blood on her fingers then opened the safe using the combination auntie Ema thought she didn’t know. Inside was over three hundred dollars, not much in this society, but it was enough for Catherine. 

Catherine grabbed the keys to the back door, opened it (making sure she did not leave any blood), closed it and locked it so no one would suspect that the ‘killer’ came in from the back door.

Catherine walked to the end of the street, looked back at what was her home the past year and walked forward into her new life.

That was the first time Catherine Adams got away with murder.

/////

Three months living on the streets and Catherine has only been mugged once, it was for her shoes. Surprisingly, Catherine took to the streets fastly, the benefit of being a fast learner apparently. 

Catherine slept in the alleyway of a restaurant, she had used the three hundred dollars to get her a train ticket to New York and a night at one of the hotels. That left her with only $153, that would not do. 

Catherine looked through every newspaper article she could find on jobs, but none captured her interest or none of them wanted her.

Catherine sat up on the wall of the alleyway and contemplated whether it was worth living anymore, then the TV across the street lit up. 

“We are live where known murderer Thomas Adams will be freed later in the day,” the news lady reported, Catherine stopped what she was doing and walked closer to the TV. “Thomas Adams was accused of manslaughter a year ago for killing his pregnant wife and youngest daughter in their sleep,” Catherine was at the window. “Mr. Adams will be released as not enough evidence has been brought forth to fully convict him.”

Catherine had heard enough. 

‘Not enough evidence,’ were the bodies of her mother and sister not enough evidence? Was the blood on his hands not enough evidence? Were the fingerprints on the knife not enough evidence? Was his confession not enough evidence? Were her injuries not enough evidence?

Walking on autopilot, Catherine found herself purchasing a ticket back to Las Vegas, leaving her $70 left. 

The knife that Catherine used to kill auntie Ema was still in her backpack. That idea came back, Catherine does not really understand why it came, all she knew was that it would not leave her mind until it was done. 

When Catherine got back to Las Vegas she made sure not to show her face to people who might recognise her. Which was almost everyone as her face was plastered on every shop window with ‘MISSING’ written in big red letters. 

Catherine waited until night fell, then she made her move. 

Thomas Adams, the murderer of his wife, Amy Adams, and his youngest daughter, Grace Adams. He sat in the house Catherine grew up in, just looking at everything that had meant so much to her. He deserved none of it.

Thankfully for Catherine, the man left the backdoor open. Forgetful as always, just like the time he forgot it was Catherine’s birthday when he killed her mother and little sister.

Thomas Adams was in the living room, faced away from the opening, watching TV. Catherine vaguely remembers this set up from a year ago. This time, she decided to do something different.

“Hi daddy,” she said, Thomas wiped his head around to see his oldest daughter, whom he had thought was dead, alive, holding a knife. 

“Cat,” Thomas whispered, sending Catherine into a blind rage.

“Don’t call me that!” 

“I’m sorry!” Thomas yelled, backing slowly when she raised the knife. Coward.

“Do you know what today is?” Catherine asked, Thomas looked at her in confusion. Catherine chuckled a little when he shook his head. “It’s my birthday daddy,” Thomas’s eyes grew large, “don’t tell me you forgot again, a girl’s eighteenth birthday is very important you know.”

Thomas Adams knew that there was no coming out of this one. Not only had he killed the two people Catherine cared the most for, and by the look in her eye, he was sure Ema did not die by a random robber.

As an attempt, Thomas ran at Catherine to at least make her drop the knife. Unfortunately for him, Catherine saw it coming and side stepped him, making him run head first into the wall. Before he could register what happened, there was a knife right through his heart. 

His breath came in short staggered breaths, the last thing he saw before closing his eyes forever, was the smiling face of his daughter. Or what was left of her.

/////

Ten years later found Catherine in a restaurant with a new victim. Ten years after killing her father, she made killing people her profession.

Catherine only worked with Alphas.

This week's victim was the CEO of a big corporation that made cars or something. Catherine did not pay attention when getting briefed by the client. He had a wife and two boys at home, scum like that made Catherine’s work much easier to do. 

Catherine giggled politely at a joke he made, not very funny, but she had to play the part, do her job, before getting paid. That meant be nice, get him alone, and kill up and close so she could see the light fade from his eyes. 

They were at a very nice restaurant in Manhattan, he was being very gentlemanly throughout the night. Wonder if he treats his wife with this much care?

“Not that I hate those car jokes you make,” seriously how does his wife stand him? If Catherine were her she would have killed him after the third car joke. “Why don’t we go somewhere,” Catherine looked side-to-side, “alone,” she whispered.

The CEO’s eyes widened and nodded vigorously, making Catherine smile. The poor unfortunate fool wont see what hit him. 

He very eagerly led her to a very nice hotel, nicer than Catherine had ever seen. ‘Perk of being a CEO, huh,’ she thought. 

They went into the elevator, he pressed the button to the sixteenth floor. The ride was quiet besides the CEO’s attempts at being sexy. Honestly, Catherine would have laughed out loud if it weren’t her chance at being alone with him on the line. 

The doors opened and he led her all the way to the end of the hall, perfect.

The Alpha opened the door to the room and revealed a large room decorated with clean furniture, mirrors, tables, and chairs. There was even a kitchen in the back. 

Catherine found the bed and pushed the CEO onto it. He fell back with a thump, and stayed there as Catherine reached into her bag and took the safety off her gun. 

“Everything alright?” He asked after some time went by. Catherine nodded her head, she was having difficulty trying to find a place to put him after he died. Her eyes landed on the chair in the corner and smirked. 

The CEO’s eyes moved to where her eyes landed, when seeing the chair he turned back to her with a confused expression, only to see a gun staring down at him.

“There are a lot of people who want you gone,” Catherine told him, before pressing the trigger, sending the bullet full force into his skull. 

Catherine watched as the blood from his head drained and she let out a satisfied laugh.  
/////

When she got home to her mansion, Catherine sat in her bedroom wondering how life had gotten away from her so soon. She was supposed to be the most envied girl in Las Vegas, but now she was a hitwoman blinded by rage at any man who dared stray from their partner.

During the day she was surrounded by people, but here in her extravagant home, there was nothing but silence. Only the footsteps of the occasional butler or maid that walked past. And the soft taps from her adorable pitbull, Mama, kept her company.

This was Catherine Adams life now. The Black Widow Killer some called her, or, her personal favorite, Miss .45.

Her schedule included, find the client, client tells who to kill, kill the person the client wants you to kill (or kill the client if they want their wife dead), go home, open a bottle of brandy, drink until passing out.

She reached a hand to her neck, sometimes when Catherine was lost in her thought she would feel the stinging pain of the rope burn. There still was a faint red mark.

Yes, this was the life of the hitwoman by the name of Catherine Adams, but she doesn’t go by that name anymore. Not since she killed her father. She now goes by the name that hunted her since that bastard killed her mother and sister. Cat.

Now thinking about it, Cat felt right. Looks like auntie Ema and dear old dad did do one thing right. 

Cat Adams, misandristic, psychopathic, narcissistic, and international prolific serial killer, hitwoman, Omega. All of these things are true, and she did not need anything else in her life, no sir, she was fine being alone, it was all she knew.

That was until a certain Spencer Reid walked into her life.

/////

At first it seemed like any other client, married, rich, the usual. But then Cat started looking into him some more, who knew there was only one Spencer that had 3 Phd’s in the entire Las Vegas area. Who gives their real name and assumes no one will find out who they really are?

Cat got out of the cab right outside of Harry and Glenn’s. She quickly smoothed everything out so Spencer would get a good impression of her, and walked in.

She spotted him the moment she entered, he sat at a small booth right in the center of the restaurant, ‘nice one,’ she thought.

Cat walked up to the waiter at the front and asked for the reservation for ‘Spencer.’ The waiter led her towards him and she made herself known after he put the rose on the table. 

“Spencer?” he looked at her, now she could see him more clearly. Dirty blond hair, brown doe eyes, Alpha, and a nervous air to him, must be his first time. He looked confused for a second, perhaps he didn’t expect an Omega to be a hitman.

“Cat?”

“Yes,” he stood up and Cat went in for a hug but he backed away.

“I’m sorry but I don’t really -I-uh- I have a germ thing,” he stuttered out, cute. 

“Oh, heh, sorry,” that stood for a while, looking at each other like dumb fools before Cat had enough of it. 

“Can I sit down?” Spencer’s eyes went wide.

“Oh yes, yes, sorry,” they both sat down in their respective chairs. Cat took her large black coat off to reveal a fancy teal dress underneath. The two then sat staring at each other, Cat made a suspicious eye and smirked towards him.

“First time doing this?” She asked. 

“Oh yeah - I mean, yeah,” 

“Yeah, I still get nervous too,” she said playing the charade. “Really it wasn’t until an hour ago that I was like “‘wait we’ve been trading emails back and forth but I still have no idea what this guy looks like.’” Spencer chuckled and motioned to the rose.

“Hence the-”

“I know,” she held up the rose, “and then I was like wait he’s going to bring a red rose, so we need to go to a nicer place, which is why I switched the restaurant last minute-”

“Not - not a problem at all,” he said.

“-and now I need to change and put something nice on for this place, cause I was totally underdressed and my whole wardrobe makes me look like a Kardashian,” Spencer looked at her strangely. Cat remembered that he doesn’t know a lot about pop culture.

“You don’t know who that is, do you?”

“No - no - yeah Robert Kardashian he got O.J Simpson off,” Cat smiled. “You don’t look like his daughter,” this poor excuse of a fool.

“Yeah no - I was - making a joke,” she told him, hiding her exasperation. 

“No - it was - it was good, it was a good joke-”

“No it wasn’t,”

“It was funny,” the two shared a laugh. They went back into silence before breaking the awkwardness of each other.

“Can we start over? Hi I’m Cat,” she introduced. 

“Hi-hi-hi- low- hi I’m,” he laughed, “I’m Spencer,” Cat smiled at his nervousness, for some reason she found it amusing. 

“It really is nice to meet you,” Cat told him, “in person, finally,” finally indeed.

“It’s nice to meet you,” he said, Cat felt a warm feeling but buried it deep before it got to the surface where everyone could see. 

“Tell me a little bit about yourself,” she continued, “do you really have three Phd’s?”

“Yes, umm - I uh - I do I have three Phd’s,” 

“What was your favorite book you read last year?”

“Honestly, I’ve - I’ve never read a book I didn’t love,” that was when Cat decided to start talking about the reason they were there in the first place.

“Tell me about your mate,” Spencer seemed to shut down trying to process what she had asked him. ‘This looks promising,’ she thought. He looked around and whispered;

“If you don’t mind - I uh - I’d rather not talk about her,” Cat smiled. 

“Might as well get it out into the open right?” She asked, “I mean it’s why we’re here, how long have you been married?”

“Four years,” Spencer looked down for a second until looking her right in the eye. She nodded, and asked the question that was sure to get him.

“When is she due to give birth?”

Spencer cleared his throat, “a couple - a couple of months,” he looked around before leaning in closer, Cat mirrored his actions. “Should we talk about price now or…?” Cat chuckled a little. 

“Slow down tiger,” she said, “what exactly are we negotiating here?” Cat smirked, because she knew exactly what he wanted her to do.

He looked straight at her with a bewildered expression, she knew why, most Omegas would never question an Alpha, good thing Cat wasn’t like most Omegas, “you know,” Cat smiled.

“I want to hear you say it,” he looked down before whispering what Cat wanted to hear.

“To have her killed,” now if Cat didn’t know any better, she would have shot him dead right there. But, she held back and pushed a little further.

“Let me see your ring,” she demanded, Spencer hesitantly put his hand on the table to let Cat inspect it. This was when Cat’s theory was proven right, if he really was married, the ring would be worn down, not shiny and new. 

“24-Karat?”

“Mm-hmm,” Cat smiled, Spencer seemed to realise he was in trouble but he hid it.

“4 years means this ring should be dinged and nicked,” Spencer froze, Cat finally caught him in her trap. “But the sucker is brand new, you’re not married,” Cat pulled out her gun and took of the safety.

“Why are we here Spencer?”

“We’re here because you belong to a network of 4 hitman who’ve been operating in the shadows of the internet,” he told her, and Cat could see only a glimpse of fear in his eyes. “You’re known as Miss .45, my team and I have been hunting you for months, and I knew if I boxed you in, I could arrest you with as little resistance as possible,” Cat looked at him in the eye. “Or so I’m told, I was under the assumption you would have been a Beta,” Cat smiled.

“Your team being the behavioral analysis unit of the FBI?” Cat asked, “you guys are good. You’re the only ones that got close to us,” she told him, confirming that she was the right person. “But we got kind of close to you, too, didn’t we? Hi, Penelope,” Spencer finally got rid of his kind stare, which Cat subconsciously wished would come back. “Do you know why I’m so good at my job?”

“Because you kill without compunction or remorse?”

“That only gets a girl so far in life,” Cat exasperated. “No, it’s because I think through every potential outcome and then I plan accordingly. You see I didn’t walk into your trap. You walked into mine.”

“Where’s your head, Spencer?” Cat asked, amused, “what are you thinking about?”

“I was thinking about entropy,” he said, as Cat got closer to him. “It’s the thermodynamic measure of the degradation of matter and energy in the universe. To put it in another way-” he jumped, Cat had grabbed his gun.

“There’s your gun,” 

“Good evening,” the waiter came over, Cat quickly made him go away and it was the two of them once more.

“Now that we got that out of the way, will you do me a favor and tell the Alpha in the corner and the two at the other end corner, you know who they are, and the blonde Beta bimbo at the bar to disappear?” Cat asked, Spencer looked like a deer in headlights.

Five seconds later the four figures got up from their seats and left the restaurant. “Thanks for playing, everyone,” Cat called to the retreating figures.

“All right you’re in charge,” Spencer said, Cat gave him an innocent smile. “Tell me what you want and I’ll see if I can get it here for you,”

“Anything I want?”

“Anything you want.”

“Like a million dollars in unmarked bills, maybe a plane to Aruba?” Cat tested, Spencer visibly brisled, obviously never had an order given to him by an Omega.

“Is that what you want?”

“And you’ll say you’ll bring it here,” Cat said, “but the real plan is to distract me from what is, I’m sure, an impressive law enforcement response just outside that door. Is that the plan?” Spencer’s face remained neutral.

Now Cat could go on about that night, but that would be too much work to do so. Nothing was special about Spencer, until Cat asked him to tell her about herself.

After ten years of despising men, finally a man who could read Cat like a book. Everything he said about her was right down to a ‘T’, it made Cat very excited. One after another, every word the Alpha spoke was like music, and everytime he looked directly into her eyes made Cat want to roll over and beg for mercy. And it seemed Spencer noticed, which made Cat even more excited. 

Cat had an idea and told Spencer to give her his phone, when she got it she set a timer. The game was simple, he answered every question that Cat wanted answered, if he won Cat would leave handcuffed, if she won Cat was allowed to keep Spencer for a night.

Cat assumed that someone was trying to convince him not to play as he paused for about a minute or so.

From their inactivity, The Sniper and The Chemist have been compromised, that meant if the FBI got a hold of her, then they would force her to tell them about The Bomber. 

Even if Cat won, the day after a fun night with the doe eyed beauty would start with handcuffs bright and early. But at least she would have some fun before her inevitable end. Or they would just handcuff her before she was able to call Antonio for a ride home. 

Spencer looked up from where he was listening, Cat had ordered a water and was drinking it, waiting for an answer. 

“I’ll play,” he said, Cat smiled cat-like, the person listening in was freaking out now, if the womanly shriek coming from the mic was to go by. 

Cat held out her hand for him to shake, “makes it official,” she told him, Spencer looked at her hand and, with much hesitation, grabbed her hand and shook it. 

Cat started the timer.

/////

Cat did not stop smiling. Never in her life had she felt this much happiness. The end of their little game was a close one, but Cat managed to come out victorious. 

One little slip-up from Spencer and the game was her’s. Of course she needed to pretend that things were not looking so good for her. Poor Spencer did not see it coming, making his smile slide off his face even more satisfying. 

“You cheated,” Spencer growled, as Cat giggled.

“No,” she said, leaning close as she did, “I’m just good at what I do,” there was a faint sobbing coming from the mic. 

“Waiter!” Cat called the previous waiter, “I think Spencie and I are ready to order, what do you think, Alpha?” Cat patronized. Spencer looked about ready to burst, but composed himself.

“Yeah,” he said, “I’m ready,” Cat giggled once more. 

She reached over to his hand and held onto it, she scooted closer to him until they were touching side-by-side. “I can’t wait, Dr. Spencer Reid” Cat whispered into his ear and made sure to let the ones on the other side of the mic hear as well. Spencer said nothing and did nothing, just stared in front of him with wide eyes. 

Cat let out a laugh and smiled bright, the sobbing from the mic only grew louder until it cut out. 

/////

Thanks to some undercover staff that worked for Cat, Cat and Spencer were able to walk out of Harry and Glenn’s unscathed. Spencer seemed very angry about that, but Cat didn’t really care. 

Antonio was able to drive them to a secluded hotel, managing to leave some cop cars in the dust while he was at it. Cat made sure to remind herself to give the Beat a raise.

Antonio dropped them off in front of the Hotel Riddle. Named after the owner and founder Marvolo Riddle, another one of Cat’s minions. But, Spencer didn’t need to know that. 

Marvolo let them into the hotel and gave them the penthouse after a quick eye exchange with Cat. If Spencer wondered why they got the penthouse instead of any other room he didn’t say it out loud.

Cat and Spencer rode the elevator to the penthouse in silence. Cat held onto Spencer’s hand with a death grip sending a warning that running wont be tolerated. 

The elevator stopped and opened revealing a beautiful sight.

The penthouse as a whole had two floors and six rooms, not including the living room and kitchen. There were two bathrooms, one on the bottom and one on the top. Five smaller rooms, and one master bedroom, that was the one Cat was most excited for. 

The master bedroom had a large king sized bed with a rose petals on it. Cat smirked, ‘Marvolo and his weird psychic feelings’ she thought. The room also had a walk in closet with many ‘interesting’ outfits, Cat thought those would be fun but decided to take pity on the nervous Alpha.

When Cat walked out of the closet, Spencer was waiting on the bed. ‘Good boy,’ Cat thought, she smirked and carefully walked towards the handsome body on the bed, Spencer’s eyes never wavering from the floor.

“This your first time?” She asked.

“Yes,” 

“Oh, well I’ll take it slow if you want,” Cat told him, Spencer looked up to the Omega.

“Really?” Cat nodded, “yes - I would - um - I would appreciate that,” Spencer stuttered out. Cat smiled at him and walked over to where he was sitting.

She got right in front of him, far enough they weren’t touching, but close enough he could reach out and grab her. Slowly, Cat began to unzipper her dress, once she had done that she let it fall to the floor. Leaving her in her bra and panties.

Spencer’s breath hitched, Cat never let her smile fall from her face. When Cat gave him okay, Spencer reached out to her and pulled her closer to his body. Hesitantly, Spencer unclipped her bra and let it fall to the floor with the dress, her nipples were now fully erect. 

Spencer carefully grabbed one of Cat’s nipples and played with it watching as Cat responded accordingly. Letting out small moans every time Spencer squeezed her.

After a few minutes of Spencer doing this, Cat could see his penis poking upward from his dress pants. Cat reached down her hand and felt it through the piece of fabric. Spencer gasped and stopped rubbing Cat’s nipples and instead put his hand over her’s. 

Cat removed her hand from under his and pulled on her panties. Spencer’s eyes widened as Cat’s vagina revealed itself to him. Now there was a fully naked Omega in front of him, and he was fully clothed. 

Wanting to see more of him, Cat tugged at his belt and lossed it. Spencer got the message and stood up so Cat could take his clothes off easily. 

Once they were both naked, they stood in silence taking each other in. Cat made the first move. She pushed Spencer onto the bed behind him and climbed onto of him, straddling his waist. 

“Alpha,” Cat said, Spencer closed his eyes at the name, “trust me when I say tonight is your lucky night.”

/////

And she was right.

That night was the most wonderful night Cat has had in a long time. Usually she would need to fake moans and screams, but last night all she had to do was not hold back anything. For a virgin, Spencer was pretty great. 

Now Cat didn’t see the problem in what had happened between the two of them, but Spencer did. And he was just trying to make the Hitman Network not kill Penelope for being a sneaking little hacker. 

All that just seemed to be a bit cruel (yes Cat noticed the irony), and decided to relieve Spencer of that threat. 

“Hey, Spencie?” Cat called out, Spencer looked up from where he was putting his clothes on, he turned his head to face her and quickly turned back around when he saw she only had her panties and bra on.

“Yes?” He said, Cat smiled and walked towards him, hugging him from behind.

“I’ve decided,” Cat started, Spencer tensed only a little bit, “ to let Penelope go,” Spencer turned around to face her. 

“What do you mean?” He asked, Cat rolled her eyes.

“It means exactly what it means,” she said, “because of last night I’ll convince The Bomber to not target Penelope,” from the look of Spencer’s face he did not believe her. Cat huffed and took out the pair of handcuffs she found in the closet and handed them to Spencer. 

“You don’t believe me, so cuff me and bring me in,” Spencer’s eyes widened. “This is how I say, ‘I promise,’” Spencer was very suspicious but he seemed to believe her now. He took her in for a minute, then realized she was still only in her bra and panties and his face turned red.

“Put your clothes on first,” he said, turning back around to the amusement of Cat.

“Why?” Cat seduced, she saw Spencer’s ears turn even redder. “Don’t want people to see what you’ve done?” true, there where multiple love marks all over her body. But Cat had made it even with the scratches on Spencer’s back. 

“Just - just put them on!” Cat laughed.

“Fine,” Cat said, disappointed. She grabbed her dress from the floor and made a scene of putting it back on, knowing that Spencer was watching from the mirror in the corner.

Once Cat was fully dressed, she turned around and held out both her hands. Spencer then handcuffed them together, though she could only assume Spencer wanted to keep her in the room with him. Only with the fact that last night he completely let his Alpha side take over, something Cat appreciated very much.

He led her to the lobby where he asked Marvolo for the phone. Cat stiffly nodded after Marvolo side-eyed her for permission. 

“Hotch?” Spencer said into the phone. Cat leaned in closer to hear, but she could only hear Spencer no matter how close she went. 

“I’m at the Hotel Riddle. Downtown. She’s here, I have her cuffed. I’ll explain at the station. Yeah, I’ll wait. Bye.”

Spencer gave the phone back to Marvolo and led Cat to the seating area. Once she sat down Spencer took the seat across from her and stared at her.

“You’ll call The Bomber and tell them to not hurt Penelope, right?”

“Promise,” Cat said, “I never go back on my promises,” 

Spencer continued to stare at her, Cat would have felt uncomfortable if Spencer’s eyes had not kept moving to her breasts. Spencer tried to keep them up on her face but Cat knew that seeing her naked left a lasting effect on him. 

Ten minutes later, the FBI came through the front door. They had their guns in their hands and surrounded the Alpha and Omega, but trained the guns on Cat. Cat smiled politely at the mean looking Alpha, technically, they were all mean looking but he was more so. 

He glared back at her, but Cat didn’t mind, she never did. 

They took her into the cop car, while the two Alpha gentleman from the restaurant, the blonde Beta bimbo from the restaurant and another black haired Alpha girl surrounded Spencer worriedly. He must be telling them about Cat’s promise. None of them were Penelope. Sad.

Once they finished talking, the two gentleman and the mean looking one got into the car with Cat and drove off.

“I thought I would be riding with Spencie,” Cat told them, the one driving bristled, the one siting next to her ignored her, and the one in the passenger side turned to her.

“Not over my dead body,” he told her. Cat smiled evilly at him, a plan forming in her mind.

“Why not?” She asked, “do you not want to hear me telling Spencer how much I appreciated last night?” each man visibly angered. Cat giggled to herself. “I forgot to say thank you to Spencer for how primeval he was, do tell him that I loved it,” Cat giggled once more after the one driving growled. “Did Spencie tell you about all of the love bites he left on me?”

“Shut. Up.” the driving one snarled. Cat laughed out loud but stayed quiet the rest of the way to the station. 

/////

Cat sat in the small interrogation room in the New York Police Department. It was just her so far, Spencer had told his team about how he and Cat left without any notice by the police and a squadron had gone to apprehend Cat’s workers at Harry and Glenn’s.

Cat fiddled with the friendship bracelets on her left arm, one hers the other two were her ‘friends.’ Cat never took them off, not even when taking on jobs. 

The door opened and in came the man who was driving the car Cat was in. He was tall, angry, Alpha, and 100% handsome. 

“Cat Adams, my name is Aaron Hotchner,” he started off, “Do you know why you’re here?” Cat only smiled, Mr. Hotchner continued. “You have been accused of killing over a hundred Alpha’s in the span of ten years, as well as tricking an FBI agent in sexual intercourse, which if you didn’t know is considered rape,” Cat giggled at the last part, it wasn’t like he was complaining about it. “You’re also her because you said you would call off the hunt for Penelope Garcia,” he said, Cat nodded.

“I did say that yes,” Mr. Hotchner gave her a stern look.

“Why?” 

“Because,” she paused, “well I don’t really know why,” Cat answered truthfully, “maybe because Spencer was just that good,” she giggled. Mr. Hotchner’s stern glare turned hatefully. 

“I don’t appreciate those comments towards Dr. Reid,” Cat laughed out loud.

“You don’t like them?” Cat gasped, “I don’t care,” Mr. Hotchner’s glare intensified, he must have never been talked to like that by an Omega before. He opened up a thin file and threw it over to her. There was only one paper inside it, the heading was Cat Adams and there was only a handful of things that they had on her. 

“This is it?” Cat asked him, he nodded.

“You’re a very hard person to know about,” Mr. Hotchner told her. 

“How sad, I left it all out in the open,” she told him, Mr.Hotchner’s stare wavered slightly before becoming hard once again.

“What do you mean?” 

“I meant exactly what I meant,”

“I don’t like these games,”

“Tough,” 

They stared silently at each other, Cat’s smiled never leaving her face, and Mr. Hotchner’s glare never leaving his. Mr. Hotchner grabbed the file in front of her and walked outside the room.

Cat looked over to the blank wall, imagining Spencer was there listening in, and gave the Alpha a wave. 

Cat stayed in the small room bored out out of her mind for five. whole. minutes. If Cat knew they would just waist her time then she wouldn’t have surrendered herself to Spencer just because he made her feel special.

Finally the door opened, and in came Spencer. Cat immediately straightened herself, but then in came Mr. Hotchner and Cat didn’t bother to hide her disappointment. 

“Did you really think I would leave him in here with you alone?” Mr. Hotchner raised an eyebrow. 

“No, but one could hope,” Spencer sat down across from her, while Mr. Hotchner took the wall behind Spencer. 

“What did you mean by saying that you left it out in the open,” Spencer asked.

“What? No hi?” Spencer gulped, Cat scoffed, “I meant that I made no attempt at hiding anything, you either must have been looking in the wrong place, or, Penelope over there is not that good at her job,” Cat said motioning to the glass. Mr. Hotchner moved and put himself on the fake wall, as if that would stop her taking jabs at Penelope’s lack of hacker skill. 

“Can you tell us where we could look?” Spencer asked, Cat only smiled.

“Isn’t it your job to figure that out?” Cat countered. 

Spencer and Mr. Hotchner looked at each other. “What can you tell us?” Mr. Hotchner asked, Cat didn’t answer, she wouldn’t answer to anyone who isn’t named Spencer Reid.

“What can you tell us?” Spencer repeated when Cat didn’t answer Mr. Hotchner. Cat leaned forwards in her seat.

“Anything thing you want to know,” Cat said, emphasizing on the ‘you.’ Mr. Hotchner huffed, he obviously must not like getting ignored. Poor thing, it’s not like Cat cared, she found it funny. 

“Why are you the way you are?” Spencer asked, Cat visibly flinched, she didn’t really like remembering why she was in this profession.

“That’s a long story,” 

“We have time,” Spencer pressed on, sensing that Cat may be more cooperative after her body language changed when he asked the question.

Cat looked at him, ‘you can trust him,’ her heart said, ‘he will be just like all the others,’ her brain countered. But, after an internal conflict, Cat sat up straight and began.

“Once upon a time, there was an Omega who had everything could could ever ask for,” Cat started, Spencer and Mr. Hotchner leaned in closer. “She had a mother, a father, a little sister, and all the friends she could ask for, she never had anything she didn’t want. Then, on her seventeenth birthday, her father killed her pregnant mother and younger sister,” Spencer’s eyes widened. 

“And when the Omegas father tried to kill her, the girl grabbed a knife and stabbed him, not enough to kill him, but enough that she got away and went to the police, the Omegas father was arrested the very same night.” Cat breathed in deeply. 

“But then, everyone around her suddenly turned their backs on the Omega,” Cat’s stare never wavered. “Because of the knife with the girls fingerprints, her peers at school had thought she had helped her father kill her mother and sister.” Spencer and Mr. Hotchner looked at each other. 

“So, from having everything everyone ever wanted, the girl had nothing, from her peers worshiping the ground she walked, to them physically hurting her, for something she didn’t do. It wasn’t until one day the Omega finally snapped.” Cat told Spencer. “The Omega lived with her aunt after her entire family was stripped from her, and her aunt made it very clear that the Omega was worth less than dirt. The aunt was one of those old fashion Beta’s that believed that an Omega was the lesser life form.”

“So one day, after she had gotten back from school, the Omega tried to hang herself,” Spencer visibly recoiled, as Cat unconsciously touched her neck, “the Omega didn’t died, obviously, though she wishes she did. Three hours she had been considered legally dead, but where was her aunt? In the living room, watching Golden Girls. That was when the girl snapped, she had enough and wished for everyone who had hurt her to die horribly.”

“Quietly, the Omega went into the kitchen, grabbed the large butcher knife, and stabbed her aunt thirty times,” Spencer’s mouth opened slightly.

“After making it look like a murder/kidnapping, the Omega left to New York, where she found out, a year later, her father was going to be realised from custody, because they didn’t have enough evidence that he killed his wife and youngest daughter,” Cat was holding back tears. “As if his confession wasn’t enough evidence, they said that he was sick, that it was an accident, but the Omega knew better. She knew it wasn’t an accident, because she witnessed him do it.”

“And so, the Omega took matters into her own hands, and on her eighteenth birthday she went and avenged her mother, sister, and unborn sibling,” Mr. Hotchner looked at the ground. 

“A month later, the Omega was approached by people who knew what she had done, but they didn’t arrest her, no,” Cat said, Spencer and Mr. Hotchner looked at her. Cat leaned forward towards the two, “they recruited her.”

“That was how a lonely girl from Las Vegas, started life as a hitman, or should day, hitwoman,” Cat laughed softly. “That was how Catherine Adams became what she is today, a monster.”

She looked at Mr. Hotchener whose eyes had soften at her story, “it that what you wanted to hear, Mr. Hotchner?” He didn’t say anything as Cat began to laugh, her laugh grew louder and louder as Cat became more unstable. Mr. Hotchner grabbed Spencer and pulled him out of the room, much to the dismay of Cat. 

“I’m sorry all that happened to you,” Cat scoffed.

“No you’re not,” she told him, “no one ever is,”

“Well I am,” Mr. Hotchner told her, it sounded sincere, but Cat knew from experience that no one was ever truly sincere. “I’d like you to tell me how you will convince The Bomber to not go after Agent Garcia,” Cat smiled, changing the subject, typical.

“The Bomber doesn’t really like going back on plans,” Cat told him, “it will take some time,”

“Time is something we are short on,” Mr. Hotchner told her. 

“Well how would you do it?” 

/////

Finally after what seemed like an eternity, Cat was allowed to call The Bomber while being surrounded by FBI agents. ‘You can’t be trusted,’ they told her. First of all, true, second of all, rude.

The phone-device-recorder-thing rang for a few seconds before the click was heard.

“Hello?” sounded throughout the room. Penelope, who sat next to an Alpha, Derek Morgan she had learned his name was, flinched into him.

“Sharon?” Cat questioned, from the corner of her eye she saw Mr. Hotchner write something down. 

“Cat?” Sharon asked. 

“We have to call of the search for The Dirty Dozen.” there was silence in the other end. The department were listening in intently to the recorder-thing.

“How good was the sex?” Sharon sounded defeated. Spencer tensed, and his team grabbed him and took him away from there.

“What do you mean?” Cat said, playing dumb.

“Don't do that Cat I know you,” Sharon said, “the only time you ever go back on a plan is when there is sex involves, so how was it? Was it worth it?”

“Yes,” Cat said shamelessly, the department around her took deep breathes or walked away. Spencer had also just came back and now he left again with a hot pink face. A sigh was heard from the other side of the recorder.

“You’re lucky I care about you Cat,” Sharon said, the rooms tension seemed to melt away, “otherwise I would have left you on that sidewalk I found you on, AND DON'T EXPECT ME TO SURRENDER MYSELF TO THE FBI JUST BECAUSE YOU DID!” the young Alpha yelled.

“Thank you Sharon,” Cat said happily. 

“Yeah, yeah, whatever,” Sharon responded, “see you in hell,” she hung up once she finished. 

“Garcia can you trace the call?” Mr. Hotchner asked the Beta, Penelope shook her head sadly.

“She was using a disposable phone,” Mr. Hotchner nodded, he walked over to Cat and grabbed her carefully and led her out of the room and back into the interrogation room where she spend the better of three hours in there.

/////

“For your crimes against humanity I sentence you to thirty to life in Mount Pleasant Women's Correctional Facility,” the judge said. There was a bigger press than usual outside because of the fact she was an Omega who killed over a hundred Alphas.

She was led outside by six security guards and into the back of the van that would take her to the prison she was sentenced to. 

‘Thirty to life huh?” she thought, ‘I knew things would end this way.” Cat had seen Spencer outside in the crowd of reporters and journalists, once Spencer and Cat locked eyes she smiled.

/////

Six months 

Six months she was locked in solitary confinement, all because she ended a fight with a bitch of a Beta that didn’t know how to keep her mouth shut. 

During that time she figured out something that interested her very much. 

It stared with the vomit, her morning for about twelve weeks straight, there also came some weight gain even after Cat had refused to eat or drink the food and water the guards would bring her. Slowly, a small bump was growing from her stomach, Cat knew what that meant, it was everything an Omega wanted to be. She was about to become a mother.

Six months after she was sentenced, Cat was the size of two hippos it seemed like, the guards only found out after they checked on her once. They sent in a doctor who confirmed that the reason she was larger than usual was because she was carrying more than one.

Cat asked to use a phone call.

Thankfully the guards let her use one because no matter how much she said she didn’t care, she knew that if her children was stripped away from her, Cat would never recover from it. 

Cat called the only person she could think of, Marvolo, and told him about the situation. He understood and said he will set up someone one to break her out, Linsey Vaughn. 

From Cat’s understanding, Lindsey was a newbie hitman that needed to learn her place in the world. In exchange for breaking her out, Cat would be allowing Lindsey to stay at her mansion with her. Cat knew that it was a fair deal, but she was allowed to be mad at it.

Cat only had to wait three days until Lindsey came to her rescue.

She had disguised herself as a guard and told everyone she was taking Cat to the hospital for a check-up. Guards would believe anything these days.

The next day an alert was sent out talking about a breakout at the facility, Cat Adams and an unidentified guard. Cat smiled when she saw this on the news, because she knew that they would never find her or her children, not even if they looked to hell and back.

The only person Cat would ever let find them, was Spencer Reid, her Alpha.


	2. See My Face No More, But My Heart Belongs To You

The day Spencer Reid presented as an Alpha was the most relieving day of his life. All of his peers at college would say that he would be an Omega, the lesser gender.

Or course Spencer knew that there was no such thing as a lesser gender, but the kids in college seemed to think so. So when he went into rut in the middle of his Chemistry lecture, to say everyone was surprised would be an understatement. 

He soon became the talk of whole campus for a month straight before everything went back to normal. Well, normal as in everyone just sort of ignored him unless they needed him for something, instead of picking on him because he was a fifteen year old in college. 

But that was a long time ago, Spencer is thirty years old now, and in a bit of a dilemma named Cat Adams.

When Spencer took the role of an Alpha who wanted his pregnant wife dead, he assumed that he would be meeting a Beta. So when Cat came, he and the others thought they had been talking to the wrong person.

Until she started talking about his ‘wife,’ that was when Spencer hoped that the world had not messed up so much, that Omegas were now killing people. Unfortunately, the world just seemed to hate him.

The mood changed when Cat had asked Spencer to tell Morgan, Rossi, JJ, and Tara to leave. Leaving only him and Cat, in a restaurant filled with innocents, and she had the gun. 

Then Cat offered to play a game, Spencer seemed it was the easy way to arrest her, all he had to do was answer all of her questions. If he won, she would let him handcuff her, but, if she won then Spencer had to spend that night with her. 

Hotch and Garcia attempted to dissuade Spencer from the game, if she won they doubted Cat will go down without a fight until she got what she wanted. Which was Spencer apparently. 

But Spencer’s Alpha side had convinced him that he could win. He should have known not to underestimate her, Cat Adams is a game of chess unto herself. 

And she always is the one to say checkmate.

/////

Spencer’s Alpha side came out that night. So he had little recollection of what really happened, but the clearest memory Spencer had, was his teeth sinking in Cat’s skin, claiming her as his.

That was not his intention at all, all he wanted to do was get it over with and arrest her the next morning. Now he has dug himself even deeper in the grave that Cat Adams has forced him to dig, and he’s not sure if he’s angry or happy about that.

So when Cat surrendered herself, Spencer wanted nothing more than to handcuff her to the bed and have his way with her just like the night before. Cat didn’t seem to mind, in fact she seemed to be expecting just that. But Spencer held himself back, handcuffed her, and brought her down to the lobby. Once she put her clothes back on. 

Spencer asked for the phone once the two of the got in the lobby, it was deserted, except for the owner, so no one was around to see Cat cuffed and being led down. 

“Hotchner,” Spencer heard once the phone was picked up.

“Hotch?” Spencer asked, Spencer heard a rustling from the other end and assumed Hotch was adjusting himself so that he could hear better. “I’m at the Hotel Riddle,” Spencer told him.

“Where?” Hotch demanded.

“Downtown,”

“And Cat Adams?” 

“She’s here, I have her cuffed,” Spencer said, a sigh of relief was heard. “I’ll explain at the station,”

“It might be awhile, can you wait?” 

“Yeah, I’ll wait,” Spencer told him, a car door opened on the other side of the phone. “Bye,”

“Bye, I’ll be right there, don’t move, don’t talk to her, don’t assume she will back down that easily,” Spencer nodded, even though Hotch couldn’t see him, and hung up the phone.

Spencer put the phone back in it’s spot and went to sit down in the chair across from where the Omega was sitting. She was relaxed, not at all worried about her arrest, or the interrogation to come. “You’ll call The Bomber and tell them to not hurt Penelope, right?”

“Promise,” Cat said, she leaned forward slightly, her eyes glaring deeply into his soul, “I never go back on my promises,”

/////

“Reid, are you sure you’re okay?” A concerned Garcia asked, feeling guilty that he had gone through all that because of her, even after Spencer told her multiple times that it was not her fault what-so-ever.

“I’m fine,” Spencer told her fondly, “really Garcia I’m okay,” she didn’t seem convinced but left it alone. For now anyway, Spencer knew she would bring it up later. “The question is, are you okay?” Spencer asked, Garcia’s face fell.

“Not really,” she said, Spencer put a hand on her shoulder, “I mean, I know that Cat said she would try to convince The Bomber to give up the hunt on me, but what if she doesn’t convince them? What if they continue to hunt me?” Spencer moved in front of her and leaned down to make eye contact with her.

“I promise,” Spencer said, “that nothing will happen to you,”

Garcia let out a few tears and nodded in understanding. Spencer grabbed her hand and led her to the tables and chairs at the far corner and sat her down. They talked for awhile before Hotch came over and informed the two that they are starting the interrogation. Spencer stood, but Hotch held up his hand.

“I don’t think you should be there,” he told Spencer.

“Hotch, I need to do this,” Spencer pleaded, Hotch stared into his eyes, looking for what? Spencer didn’t know. But in the end Hotch allowed Spencer to be there, but he wasn’t allowed to be in the room, no matter how much Spencer wanted to go in.

He knows that he should tell someone that he had mated with Cat, but the more he kept it from his team the more Spencer felt the thrill of it. The Alpha side of his mind wanted to keep her a secret in fear other Alpha’s will attempt to take her for themselves.

Spencer watched intensely as Hotch walked in the room, holding himself back from growling possessively. 

JJ must have noticed his tension as she grabbed his attention and pointed to the corner. When they made it there she rounded in on him.

“What’s wrong?” 

“Nothing,”

JJ glared at him, “don’t do that,” she snapped, “something’s wrong, so tell me,” Spencer let out a frustrated sigh, he knew that keeping it from JJ would mean certain death. So he pulled back his pride and whispered towards her.

“Last night, at the hotel,” JJ’s defensive stance disappeared and she took on the worried mom persona. “Something happened and I don’t know what to do about it,” JJ looked behind her and pulled Spencer closer.

“What happened?” She asked, Spencer didn’t say anything, but he did look at JJ’s neck and then at the window of the interrogation room. JJ didn’t understand at first, she looked at her neck then at the window, back at her neck, and then everything clicked. “Oh Spencer no…”

“I - I - don’t really know how it happened,” Spencer told her, “but what I do remember was, my canines came out some time when we were - when we were -”

“You don’t have to tell me Spence,” JJ comforted.

“No - no I want to,” Spencer rushed, JJ nodded and Spencer continued, “when my canines came out I didn’t notice at first,” JJ nodded, “and I wasn’t even thinking about claiming, but what I remember clearly was Cat throwing her head back exposing her neck, and I just- I claimed her,”

JJ stood there in shock, Spencer wanted her to yell at him, hit him, tell everyone what he had done. But she did none of that, slowly she went and pulled him close and wrapped her arms around him, Spencer reciprocated. 

“Do you want to tell Hotch?” JJ asked, but Spencer thought it sounded on the verge of an order.

“I don’t know what I want to do,” he told the blonde, “everything is so-”

But before he could finish the doors burst open and in came police officers as well as three of the seven people who helped Cat escape the restaurant with Spencer. Spencer walked towards them with JJ hot on his heels.

Of the three people, two were male and one was female. All three of them were Alpha’s, Spencer felt something monstrous and angry reach the surface of his being at the thought of his Omega being around other Alpha’s. Wait, when did he start to care?

JJ quickly stopped him before Spencer got close enough to rearrange their faces. 

“We need them for questioning Spence,” JJ whispered to him, Spencer only half listened half glared. “Look Hotch is out,” JJ pointed towards the interrogation room, “let’s go see how it went,” Spencer weakly nodded after a few tense seconds staring down at the intruding Alpha’s. 

Spencer sped walked towards Hotch, Hotch turned to look at him with a grim face. “I’m not going to be able to get anything out of her,” Spencer looked through the window, Cat sat in the chair, turned towards the fake wall and waved. “I hate to ask this of you, but-”

“I’ll do it,” Spencer answered, already knowing what Hotch wanted him to do. The older Alpha gave him a confused look.

“Are you sure?” He asked, Spencer nodded vigorously. 

“I’m sure,” Spencer confirmed, he may have wanted answers out of Cat, but he also didn’t like the idea of Hotch going in the room alone with Cat, again.

JJ grabbed onto Spencer’s arm and pierced a look at him, “Spencer you have to tell him sooner or later,” she whispered, unfortunately, Hotch heard. 

“Tell me what?” He looked between the two pale faces. 

“Nothing,” Spencer shouted, a little to loudly than he hoped for. Hotch raised a brow and looked between JJ and Spencer not saying anything, yet giving them the ‘Hotch stare’ which told them that they will talk about it later.

Spencer and Hotch left JJ at the entrance and headed towards the room. Spencer walked in first, Cat’s face lit up when she saw him, but it disappeared when she saw Hotch come in close after. Spencer wanted nothing more than to kick Hotch out so that that expression could return, but Spencer held back.

“What? Did you think I would let you be in here alone with him?” Hotch asked, Cat’s smile returned to her face.

“No,” she said, “but a girl could hope right?”

The next part was tough, Cat started saying her entire life story and all Spencer and Hotch could do was listen to it while their horror crept higher and higher. This poor girl had to face all of the by herself, she never had a chance.

/////

After the day ended and Cat managed to get The Bomber, whose name is revealed to be Sharon, to let go of Garcia. Spencer attempted to get to his desk, grabbed his bag, and hurried to the door but was stopped by a sharp command from his team leader.

“Reid.” Hotch was loud and clear, with one word he warned that if he took another step then there would be major consequences. 

Spencer sighed and turned back around and walked to Hotch’s office where JJ is standing awkwardly near his desk. Hotch closed the door and beckoned Spencer and JJ to sit down, the three of them sat down, Hotch stared the both of them down, Spencer and JJ refused to look up.

“What are you hiding” Hotch asked (demanded), JJ flinched and gave Spencer and pointed look. Hotch turns to Spencer expectantly. “Well?” Spencer stayed quiet, of course he knew that claiming someone was nothing to be ashamed about. But he was afraid Hotch would skin him alive if he knew that the person Spencer claimed was a certain hitwoman.

“I don’t have all day,” Hotch stirned, “tell me now,” Spencer gulped down saliva that came up and went to come up with an excuse.

“It’s something that’s not relevant to this,” Spencer mentaly smacked himself, now Hotch definitely knows something is wrong. JJ has the same idea as she elbowed his side, her eyes showing panic. Spencer sighed, Hotch was going to find out one day, might as well be now.

“That night, with Cat,” Hotch’s expression softened, “something happened during… That,” Spencer took a deep breath, “I - I marked her,”

Silence.

Spencer looked up from his lap and stared at Hotch, the usual calm and controlled demeanor was broken by the shock in his eyes. Spencer looked towards JJ and saw she was staring intently at the floor. 

/////

3 weeks later Catherine Adams was sentenced 30 to life at Mount Pleasant Woman’s Correctional Facility. 

His team had told him not to go as it would make Cat think he loves her. After Spencer had came clean to Hotch he told the rest of his team, and they agreed for him that he should not see her. As if Spencer would listen to. 

Spencer stayed in the back while Cat was being escorted into the vehicle that would take her to the secluded facility. He hoped the questioning reporters and angry, confused, or sadden civilians would hide him.

But (thankfully?), Cat spotted him the second she stepped outside. Their eyes locking and refusing to look away. Once she reached the vehicle, Cat smiled, it wasn’t hateful, or one that told him that he would go back for her. It was a genuine smile that made Spencer very happy.

Of course his team were furious that he had went and seen her off when they found out, but Spencer could not find the energy to care. If they wanted Spencer to never think of Cat Adams, then they would need to tie him to a chair and leave him there for years.

/////

Six months later, there was a break out at Mount Pleasant Woman’s Correctional Facility.

Spencer didn’t want to believe it when he saw it on the news, but it was there, plain and simple. Cat Adams had escaped with the help of an unknown female officer. 

Spencer walked into work dazed. His team had called and told him about the brake out at the facility and told him to stay home as ‘Cat could come and take you away, we can’t risk that.’ Once again Spencer ignored them and walked past the disappointed faces of the team and to his desk. 

While he worked on paperwork, Spencer found himself thinking about Cat. 

The young woman was a dangerous yet beautiful creature. One that could take the life of any man who looked her way, figuratively and literally. The more he thought about her, Spencer craved her more each day.

For the past six months Spencer wanted nothing more than to drop everything he was doing and pay the bail for Cat’s release. But he held back, knowing his team would find out about it, and Spencer is not in the mood to hear it.

He spent the rest of the day ignoring the disappointed team members and worked on his paperwork.

//////

When he got home that night, Spencer sat on his bed wondering how things may have gotten this way. 

The team had attempted to have him stay at on of their houses to ‘keep him safe.’ Spencer immediately shut it down and went straight home, he suspected that their were few undercover police men hidden around his apartment complex. 

Quietly, Spencer went to the kitchen to make himself a cup of coffee, all the while thinking about the beautiful brown eyes of a psychotic murderer. Worried that one day he would see on the news that she had been killed attempting to flee the police.

“I wish Cat was here,” Spencer thought as sleep overcame him, and he closed his eyes.

/////

When Cat got to her off-the-grid mansion with Lindsey in tow, she was very happy Alfred and Mary were able to keep it just the way she remembered it. 

The old couple had worked with Cat for seven years, they were more like grandparents than butler and maid to Cat. Lindsey became very close to the two only three days into hiding out in the large abandoned mansion. 

Mary helped Cat up to her room while Alfred showed Lindsey were she would be staying. The graying woman held onto Cat as Cat’s pregnant belly made going up the stairs hard. 

“Here we go Miss. Adams,” Mary said as she opened the door to Cat’s room, “just like you remember it.”

“Thank you Mary,” Cat said earnestly. 

Mary nodded at Cat and left to let her own company. The bed was made with white sheets and pillows that had small brown embroidery around the sides. 

Cat walked towards the closet and was happy that all of the clothes she had acquired as gifts from past clients and victims were still in tact. Cat let her hands move across the rows and shirts, dresses, skirts and pants fully knowing that she wouldn't be able to wear them as her stomach wouldn't allow her.

She might be able to wear the sweatpants and some of the stretchy shirts, but Cat would rather go naked than be caught dead wearing sweats. A knock at the door interrupted her thoughts.

“Umm Cat?” Lindsey’s voice sounded, “Mary wanted me to tell you that diner is ready,”

“I’ll be right down,” Cat called to the young hitman, she heard the door close and turned, about to leave the closet, when she got a glimpse of herself in the mirror. 

She was pale, her cheeks were gaunt from the not eating or drinking. But what caught her attention was her stomach. The doctor that visited Cat at the facility told her that because she would be giving birth to more than one, her stomach would start growing larger than the average pregnant woman’s. Cat reminded herself that little fact everyday yet this moment she really understood how big she was, and she would only get bigger!

This was another moment Cat wished Spencie was here to make things better. 

Wiping away a few stray tears, Cat took in on last look of herself and walked out of the closet and the room, towards the smell of food. 

/////

That night Cat cried herself to sleep. 

Everything was so wrong.

Her Alpha was supposed to be here with her, taking care of her.

She wasn’t supposed to be a wanted woman.

She wasn’t supposed to be scared that one day they would find her and rip her children from her arms.

‘I wish Spencie was here,” Cat thought, as one last tear made her way down her face, and everything went dark.


	3. Don't Leave Me, I'm Falling Apart

Three weeks later Cat was a mess, as well as seven months pregnant.

To make herself feel better about her appearance, Cat took lavender bubble baths and just soaked herself until she was pruned. Then she cut off almost half of her hair, once it was down to her middle back, now it was shoulder length.

Lindsey was good company, surprisingly. It seems as if she wanted to pay Cat back for letting her hide in her home. She helped her cut her hair and made sure that she doesn’t become depressed throughout the day.

According to Google, and multiple articles, as well as everytime she sees an Omega, a pregnant Omega cannot be left alone for more than a few hours or else they will go into a depressed state. Which is why any Alpha in the presence of an expecting Omega will keep an eye on them unless their own Alpha is there to help them. 

Lindsey, Alfred, and Mary tried their best to substitute themselves in place of her Alpha, but Cat could not be calmed no matter what.

“What if we go find him and bring him here?” Mary asked one day, “would that make you feel better?”

Cat desperately wished that Spencie were here. But she knew that no matter how much she wanted him, he would never want her. Cat had thought it over during prison, the mating bite on her neck must have only been there because of the heat of the moment. 

“I want him,” Cat sobbed, it was an extra hard day with the combined forces of sore feet, back pain, hormones, and wishing Spencer were there. “Please Mary I want him,” she cried out, knowing it was just wishful thinking. Mary nodded and walked out of the room. 

Cat closed her eyes and imagined he was there. That they met in different circumstances and the threat of the FBI wasn’t breathing down her neck. Spencer will never love her, no matter how hard she wished he did.

Why would he want her when he could have someone who isn’t a psychotic murderer? But then again, why did he look at her with love and adoration when Cat was put in the back of that van?

/////

Three weeks later, Spencer wanted to hurt his team.

Not that he would do it of course, but if anyone of them came up to him again and tried to convince him to forget about Cat and to find another Omega to be with, Spencer will start throwing punches. 

Three weeks ago, Mount Pleasant Woman’s Facility called him. They had told Spencer that while Cat had escaped she was six months pregnant, and the only reason the public didn’t know was because they didn’t have consent to do so. Spencer stopped listening to the woman on the other line after those words came out of her mouth. 

Cat Adams was pregnant. Six months pregnant. Six months pregnant with HIS child. Now seven according to the date and time of conception. If his team ever found out they would blow a fuse. So of course the facility made sure to contact them.

The moment the team found out they sent out an extra search warrant than the one already out, just for Cat. 

Spencer went the rest of the three weeks in a focused daze. He got everything from Cat’s file, including the one at the facility, no matter what happened he was going to find her and the child. Even if it’s the last thing he did. 

JJ, Tara, and Morgan kept trying to get Spencer to meet other Omegas within the same age and physical appearance as Cat. The only thing they managed to do was piss Spencer off more than he already was.

Garcia was more sad than angry. She felt as if it was her fault the whole situation happened, but felt a little better once Spencer pointed out that she could be an aunt, for the third time. Then felt horrible once again, thinking Cat would never want her as the aunt of her child. 

Hotch was angry, incredibly angry. He was more snappy at everyone, why? No one knows, (well they do, just no ones brave enough to confront him) but he has been trying to put himself in Spencer’s shoes to better understand everything.

Prentiss was in disbelief mostly, walking on eggshells whenever Spencer entered the room. He would be mad about that if he wasn’t busy looking for Cat himself. 

Rossi was just trying to make Spencer feel better than possible. He knew how it felt being away from your mate and helped Spencer with looking for Cat.

Three weeks after that call and there has been no luck on finding her. Spencer was only starting to gain hope that she could still be within the state of Washington. But knowing Cat, she could be anywhere within the country, as airports would never let an Omega, who was seven months or over, fly in case of complications.

It was one night of searching Hotch had come up to him and ordered him to go home.

“Hotch, I can’t just sit around and do nothing while Cat is out there!” Spencer argued.

“I understand,” Hotch replied, Spencer highly doubted it as he had never been in this type of situation. “But being at ⅓ of what you're capable of is not going to help, go home and get some rest, once you do that then you can resume your work.”

From the tone of Hotch’s voice he knew it was not an option. Sighing loudly, Spencer grabbed all of his stuff from the table and made his way to his desk. He grabbed his bag and walked towards the elevator.

Once he got in Spencer leaned against the wall, trying not to picture Cat’s depressed state. Only 1% of Omegas have the unfortunate position of going through pregnancy by themselves. If an excepting Omega is left alone without an Alpha too long then they would suffer a mental breakdown, which would then harm or possibly kill both the mother and child. How Cat managed six months in solitary by herself was beyond Spencer.

The elevator doors opened and Spencer peeled himself from the wall. He spotted JJ and Prentiss outside the doors and hurried to walk past them, unfortunately, the universe hates him.

“Spence!” JJ called once she got a look at the genius.

Spencer winced and quickly prayed to anyone listening that she was not going to try to get him together with another Omega. The last one he was forcefully introduced to had slapped him across the face after he told him the situation, and then proceeded to call him a ‘Dirty Alpha’ for not taking care of his Omega.

He walked over to where the two ladies were standing. Prentiss sensed what might happen and tried to make a run for it, but stopped when Spencer gave her a look that said ‘don’t you dare leave me alone with her.’

“Hi JJ. Prentiss,” Spencer said.

“Hey, quick question,” JJ said, Spencer threw his head back already knowing where this was going, “are you doing anything tomorrow night?”

“I am actually, I’m going to look for my pregnant mate,” Spencer answered. JJ gave him a strained smile, while Prentiss looked to the floor. 

“Well, maybe you could take a break from it and, I don’t know, meet someone,” JJ said, Spencer’s annoyance grew significantly. “I know someone who you may get along with, she’s-”

“Let guess,” Spencer cut her off, “she’s 5’6, short brown hair, bright brown eyes, and ‘crazy,’” JJ pulled a guilty face, as if she wasn’t expecting to get caught.

“I would have describe her as quirky-”

“JJ can you stop!” Spencer shouted. JJ looked at him in shock, obviously not expecting him to start yelling. “I know you don’t like Cat, okay? I understand. But I mated her, she’s my mate now, I got her pregnant! I have to find her,” 

“No you don’t Spence!” JJ yelled, passer-bys stopped and stared. “You don’t have to do anything, you never asked to be in this position!”

“Neither did she,” Prentiss spoke up from besides JJ. JJ turned to look at furiously, not expecting her mate to take his side. “JJ, hon, no ask for these situations to happen, they just pop-up when you least expect it,”

“She could have been planning it!”

“Planning it?!” Spencer yelled, “JJ she was a hitwoman who worked internationally, at that time she only cared about how much money she could obtain, where would she have had the time to have and raise a family?” 

The door to the precinct opened and Morgan came out followed by Tara. Spencer scoffed as Morgan opened his mouth, to what he presumed was, another, reason for Spencer’s increase in anger and annoyance.

“Reid I think you should take into account that we may not find Cat,” Morgan said, Spencer sighed, loudly. 

“Cat wouldn’t just disappear off the face of the earth Morgan,” Spencer told him, Prentiss nodded in agreement. “Do you not know what happens to expecting Omegas if they are left alone without an Alpha for too long?”

“It’s not exactly like she’s alone-”

“She was reportedly broken out by a Beta,” Prentiss interrupted, “even if they try to help her, they wouldn’t be able to replace the pheromone of an Alpha,” Spencer was very happy at that moment that Prentiss took his side.

They argued more about the topic, JJ, Tara and Morgan wanting Spencer to forget about Cat and live his life, and Spencer and Prentiss arguing how that would be impossible. It started raining, the four of them didn’t seem to notice. 

Hotch, Rossi and Garica had come out after hearing them argue. They stood back not wanting to get involved until the four agents in front of them got louder. So, now there were seven agents arguing with each other. If they had been paying attention they would have seen that they had attracted some attention.

The crowd around them quickly scattered when a loud screech sounded only a few blocks down. This had caught the attention of the seven agents, they looked over to find the source of the noise. It was a black SUV, similar to one belonging to the FBI. 

The car went straight towards the precinct, going over the speed limit. Once the SUV got close enough it screeched to a hult into the empty parking stop just in front of the frazzled agents. 

All of the bystanders had run off, away from the car, leaving seven agents to the person inside. The door in the back opened, someone came out but was hidden from view by the door. An umbrella opening was heard and from the top of the door, Spencer could see the top of a black umbrella.

The person closed the door and made a beeline for Spencer. It was a Beta woman, she wore a black knee length coat with matching heels and sunglasses. She had her graying hair pulled into a neat bun. 

Once she got close enough, she stopped right in front of Spencer. The six agents around him staring dumbfoundedly. The woman reached up and took off her sunglasses revealing light hazel eyes that stared coldly into Spencer’s soul.   
“Dr. Spencer Reid I presume?” She asked, Spencer numbly nodded, he could hear the slight english accent of her voice. The woman strained a smile and held out her hand for Spencer to take, “It’s a pleasure to meet you at last,”

“At last?” Spencer softly echoed. The woman pulled her hand back to her side once realizing that Spencer was not going to take it.

“Yes, Dr. Reid my name is Mary Roberts,” she said, Spencer only stared dumbly. “I work for Miss Catherine Adams.”

/////

“Okay so Mary Roberts along with her husband of 30 years, Alfred Roberts, disappeared from their suburban english home in London seven years ago,” Garcia told the team inside of the silent office of Aaron Hotchner. Spencer stayed in silent fury as Hotch refused to let him inside of the interrogation room, where Mrs. Roberts as well as Morgan and Prentiss were. 

The driver was inside of the other interrogation room, they found out that his name was Antonio Vega, but he refused to say anything else. 

“Were they kidnapped?” JJ asked, Garcia shook her head.

“According to neighbors, the Roberts were acting strangely the days leading up to their disappearance.”

“How so?” Hotch asked.

“Apparently, the Roberts distanced themselves from their friends and family and tried to discreetly pack all of their belongings into their car but were spotted by neighbors each time,” Garcia explained. 

“So they went with her willingly,” Rossi concluded, “which means that getting her to give up Cat’s location will be near impossible,” Spencer sat up straight. He opened his mouth but before he could say anything Hotch interrupted him.

“Reid I don’t think you should go in there,” Spencer visibly balked. 

“Hotch she’s knows where Cat is, I need to talk to her!” Spencer shouted, from the back of the room JJ and Tara rolled their eyes. 

“I understand,” Hotch told him. “But we can’t go and cause a commotion, we need to think this through before any of us do something we regret,”

Spencer knew he was right but that didn’t make him any less angry. Morgan and Prentiss walked through the door and shook their heads. “She’ll only talk to Reid.” Spencer stood up from his chair and looked towards Hotch, the unit chief stared blankly at the two agents before sighing.

/////

“Dr. Reid! Finally, I thought they would never listen,” Mrs. Roberts exclaimed. She did not appear intimidated or distressed, any interrogation method that Morgan and Prentiss used obviously did not work. That explained their angered stances. 

“Mrs. Roberts-”

“Oh please, that makes me feel old, call me Mary,” the Beta said cheerfully. Spencer nodded in understanding, his mother also hated being called by her last name. 

“Well, Mary, can you tell me where Cat is?” He asked.

“Oh course I can,” Mary said, she pulled her handcuffed wrists on the table, “If you let me out of these I can show you personally.” Spencer wanted to, he really did, but knowing that the team would not approve stopped him from reaching over the table and tearing the handcuffs off of her wrists.

“I’m afraid my team will not let that happen,” Spencer told her. Mary sighed and put her hands on her lap.

“Then I’m afraid I can’t help you,” she told him in a sorrowful tone, “but between the two of us, I don’t think Miss Adams will last any longer,” Spencer stared at her helplessly. He looked behind him at the fake wall and stared expectantly. 

A few minutes later Hotch came in with Cat’s file. Spencer took it from his hands and looked through it while Hotch spoked with her. Spencer looked through the files, he had read them over ten times already when he was searching for Cat, hoping to find something, a clue or anything. 

A couple minutes later Hotch sighed in defeat, Spencer sat up straight, hopeful that he would let Mary lead them to Cat. 

“Spencer you will go with Mary to where Catherine Adams is located,” Spencer sighed in relief. Mary smiled as well, happy that Miss. Adams will be reunited with her mate.

/////

Mary refused to go in any of the FBI provided vehicles, Hotch had no choice but to let Mary and Spencer be escorted by Antonio. Hotch didn’t really trust Antonio on the streets, his reasoning being a very good one, but gave in once he glanced over at Spencer’s pleading face.

“You may follow us,” Mary told Hotch, Spencer sat right beside her in the back of the SUV her and Antonio arrived in, Antonio already in the driver’s seat, staring down Morgan who never stopped glaring at him since his interrogation. “But you must give us a head start,”

“Why’s that?” Hotch asked, not that he was going to give in to the demand.

Mary smiled up at him, “make’s it more fun,” Hotch raised a brow, “anyway I know you had Miss. Garcia put a tracker in the vehicle via the GPS, I’m sure you can afford 30 seconds,”

Hotch huffed, Spencer could tell he did not like the idea, but Spencer nodded at him, if it got them to Cat faster then there was no reason to refuse. He knew of course that everything he was doing was not professional, but at this moment Spencer did not care about professionalism, all he cared about was getting to his mate before she succumbed to the monster in her head. 

Hotch nodded, “when does the timer start?”

“When the little hand turns to 6:00,” 

Hotch nodded and walked over to the SUV containing Prentiss, Rossi, and JJ. He explained to them what was happening and the other four vehicles were informed as well. 

Six minutes later, it was 5:59, the car containing Spencer was staring up, the other vehicles followed suit. 30 seconds… 20 seconds… 10 seconds… 5… 4… 3… 2… 1… The vehicle containing Spencer sped off in a hurry, Antonio must not care about speeding laws. 

30 seconds went by, Hotch immediately hurried after them, the four cars right behind them. 

/////

Spencer braised himself as Antonio went past the speed limit by a lot. 

Beside him, Mary payed no attention to his driving and instead turned to Spencer, “before we get there Cat would want you to understand the delicate nature of the pregnancy,” 

“Of course I know,” Spencer said.

“This is not a normal pregnancy Dr. Reid,” Mary told him, Spencer cocked his head, “you see while Miss. Adams was in solitary confinement, she was visited by a doctor only once,” Spencer was surprised by this. Usually they would have had the pregnant one go to the hospital to get a check-up, and only once? What was that about?

“What did the doctor say?” Spencer asked.

“The doctor explained to Miss. Adams the reason for her unusually large stomach,” Mary explained, “Miss. Adams is carrying more than one.” Spencer stared at Mary in shock, Cat was carrying more than one child?

“Oh,” Spencer muttered silently, Mary gave him a strained smile. 

“It may be hard to transition into fatherhood so quickly, all Miss. Adams asks is for you to try,” Spencer nodded. Up until three weeks ago, fatherhood wasn’t even a thought in his brain, something he decided to save for later. 

/////

The drive took one hour, if Antonio had not been going as fast as he was, it probably would have taken them more than an hour to get there. 

The police cars following were having a hard time catching up to Antonio’s ‘driving,’ Spencer wasn’t surprised by this. According to his file, Antonio was a get-away driver for criminals before incarceration and meeting Cat, so he was used to escaping the police. 

Antonio’s chase led Spencer, Mary and the FBI all the way to a large mountain range that has been known for landslides. Spencer gulped, but besides him Mary was looking at a magazine without a care in the world. 

The cars behind them seemed to slow down, obviously having that same thought, but they kept following. The sun was just beginning to set, leaving a beautiful orange and pink glow over the mountain. 

A few minutes after they arrived at the mountain, a large mansion was spotted, it’s view being obscured by the large pine trees that surrounded it. The car abruptly stopped in front of a pearl white gate, there was a man just outside of it. Antonio rolled down his window and showed the man something just as Spencer heard screeching from behind them. Antonio gestured to the five SUV’s and the man nodded.

He walked over a leaver on the side of the gate and pulled it down, the pearl white gates opened up and Antonio hit the gas. 

At last they arrived, Antonio stopped in front of large stairs, Mary opened her door and Spencer hurried to do the same. The team were already outside of their vehicles and began following Mary and Spencer up the steps. 

Before they reached the top the large double doors opened to reveal Alfred Roberts, he stood in the middle so Spencer and the others went around him to get inside. Mary pointed to the stairs, “Miss. Adams is on the second floor in her room, Miss. Vaughn is with her but she will leave when you make your presence.”

Spencer barely heard her after he had gotten the directions to Cat. His team tried to follow him but Mary stopped them, as well as a very angry pitbull, “trust me,” she told them, “they might need a moment alone.”

/////

Spencer did exactly as Mary instructed him to. He went up the stairs and started frantically searching every room farthest to the entrance doors. 

Finally he heard a soft cry from one of the rooms, he carefully walked up to it, his nerves going crazy. Spencer put his hand on the knob and twisted it, once the door opened the smell of misery assaulted his nose. Immediately, his Alpha instincts forced him to throw open the door. 

There on an extravagant white bed was a sobbing Catherine Adams.

The teenaged Beta on the chair stood up and got ready to protect Cat from the intruder, but paused when she saw who it was. Spencer growled down at her and the Beta put her head down in submission and ran out the door. 

Cat, who recognized the smell of her mate, raised her head and looked towards the door. Spencer’s words got caught in his throat, Cat was a mess of tears and Spencer wanted nothing more than to hold her close and never let her go. And so that was what he did.

Once his arms went around her, Cat sob’s became heavier, “Alpha!” she cried, Spencer shushed her. The next few minutes went by with Spencer consoling a crying Omega and promising to her that as long as he breathed he would never abandon her.


	4. Angel From Below, Let Me Hold you

Spencer fell asleep holding Cat in his arms.

The next day Spencer woke up to someone knocking on the door. He sat up straight and let out a low growl, the door opened slowly and the face of Aaron Hotchner carefully looked in the room.

“Hey Spencer,” Hotch said, he stepped into the room as Spencer continued to produce a low growl. Hotch put his hands up, “I just wanted to let you know,” he said, “JJ and Morgan are waiting downstairs for an explanation on what you are going to do next,” Spencer rolled his eyes. Of course they did.

“I’m not leaving her,” Spencer said firmly, pulling a still sleeping Cat closer to his body. Hotch nodded his head.

“I figured as much,” he sighed, “if you need anything we are one call away, but Spencer,” Spencer looked up at Hotch. “Eventually we are going to have to talk about what is going to happen to Cat,” Spencer held Hotch’s gaze before looking down at the Omega and nodded. 

Hotch carefully stepped back out of the room and softly closed the door. 

Spencer laid back down next to Cat, she stirred for a bit before settling down again. He thought about what Hotch said. What will happen to Cat?

Of the 7 billion people alive on earth, 5% are Omegas and less than .1% have committed crimes or are even incarcerated. As Omegas have been incarcerated there have been laws that protected Omegas from harsh punishments. Only a small portion of the Omegas had been expecting were put in solitary to protect the pup, or even just been sentenced to house arrest for however long their sentence was.

Although Omegas like Cat are special cases and have been given sentences longer than a few years, now that she is pregnant, will she be forced back into solitary? Or will she be put on house arrest?

/////

Spencer carefully pried himself from Cat’s hold, it had been at least two hours, the sun was now gone and in its place was the beautiful light of the moon. Cat moved a little which made Spencer stop, once she settled back down he got off the bed.

Spencer quietly walked over to the bathroom and carefully walked in and closed the door behind him. 

He walked over to the mirror and looked at himself, there were bags under his eyes from all the nights he spent looking for Cat instead of sleeping. Spencer splashed water on his face to get rid of the sleepiness left in him and turned on the bath.

Once Cat awoke it would be good for her to wash herself, as there are strangers under her roof it would be good for her to just to get as comfortable as she possibly could. 

Thankfully, Spencer didn’t need to wait too long as he could faintly hear a soft whine from the bed. Swiftly Spencer turned off the water and let it sit there, he walked right into the room just as Cat realised he was gone. 

“I’m here,” Spencer said, Cat’s watery gaze turned to him and her face broke out in a relieved smile. She pulled herself out of the bed, mindfully aware of her stomach, and hurried over to Spencer. 

Spencer held her close as he helped her into the bathroom, “I don’t want to distress you, okay?” Cat frowned and looked up to him. “My team is here,” Cat’s eyes widened, she began breathing heavily and looked concerned. “It’s okay, it’s okay,” Spencer grabbed her and pulled her closer to him, “I won't let them near you if you don’t want them to,” he promised.

Cat looked at him with suspicion, she knew how his team was and Cat highly doubted they would listen to Spencer if he told them to leave her alone. 

“I drew up a bath for you,” Spencer whispered in her ear, “you need to be as comfortable as possible right now,” Cat sighed into him and nodded. She knew stress was bad for the babies and Cat felt a lot of it rise up once Spencer told her about his team being there.

Spencer gently led Cat into the bathroom where the luke warm water was waiting for her. Spencer turned his head away as Cat began to strip off her clothes, leaving her panties on. 

Cat grabbed onto Spencer’s shoulders and got into the tub. Spencer, while keeping his eyes closed, grabbed the bubble bath bottle, as per Cat’s request, and poured a generous amount in. Once the tub was filled with bubbles, and Cat’s privates were no longer in view, Spencer turned to look at her and caressed her face.

Cat leaned into his touch, after six and a half months without her Alpha it was nice that he was paying attention to her. 

Spencer began moving his hand from her face, but Cat quickly grabbed it and put it back in its place. He chuckled at Cat’s behavior and stayed in that position for a few more minutes before he would have to begin washing her. Something Cat was looking forward to.

Spencer began slowly taking his hand away, grabbed the wash rag on the side of the tub and put body shampoo on it. He then began gently rubbing it onto her body in circular motions, Cat closed her eyes, relaxed, and sat up straight so Spencer could reach her back. 

“Are you relaxed?” Spencer asked her.

“Yes, thank you Spencie,”

“Anything for you,” Cat turned her head and smiled at him, Spencer mirrored. “I know you don’t want to talk about this,” Spencer began, Cat shot him a confused look, “why were you in solitary?” Cat tensed, something that Spencer noticed and pressed, “the warden vaguely told me that you were fighting, but that wouldn’t mean six months alone.” Cat stayed silent, Spencer stopped rubbing her back. “Cat?”

“It wasn’t my fault,” Cat grumbled.

“Whose was it?” Cat huffed.

“I don’t know her name, I wasn’t in the main area long enough,” Cat answered. “All I know is that she is bitch of a Beta who couldn’t keep her mouth shut!” Cat shouted. Spencer gave her a hard glare, Cat immediately lowered her head in submission. 

Spencer sighed and decided to let it go. “When did the guards know you were pregnant?” Cat cautiously highered her head.

“Six months,” she whispered, Spencer balked.

“Six months?!” He shouted, Cat put her head back down and hesitantly nodded, ‘is he mad I didn’t tell them earlier?’ “Didn’t they notice when they came to give you food and water?” Cat shook her head, she turned her body around so that she was half facing him.

“They would give me the food and water through a small crack in the door,” Cat said, “so they didn’t actually come into the room.” Spencer stayed silent, Cat fidgeted where she sat and couldn’t help but ask.

“Are you going to leave?” Spencer looked up and saw tears threatening to escape Cat’s eyes. He looked confused for a little bit, then he realised what she meant. Spencer gently took Cat’s hands and looked her in the eye, his expression serious and void of any jokes.

“I’m not leaving,” Spencer said firmly, “I just found you, and I wont lose you again, the only way I’ll leave is if you ask me to, and even then I’ll be right outside the door.” Cat’s tears started falling, Spencer let go one of the hands in his and wiped it away. 

“Why?” Cat’s voice wavered out, “you can have anyone else, why do you want me? Why did you even come?”

Spencer stayed quiet. In all honesty, he didn’t know the answers to her questions. Cat looked at him, her tears going freely down her cheeks, Spencer tried to think of anything to stop them, but all he thought was to bring her close and let her sob in his shirt. They stayed like that for a while, just holding onto each other, thinking about all the reasons why Spencer could have come, why he even continued looking for her.

A knock from the bedroom door broke their thoughts, the knock grew louder each time it went ignored. Spencer looked at Cat and found her playing with the bracelets around her wrist. “Go,” she hissed, “I’m sure it's important, more important than me,” Spencer looked down, not really knowing how to explain. In the end he brought her close once more, kissed her head, and headed towards the door.

Spencer opened the door and saw JJ right outside it, “this better be important,” he whispered to her. JJ balked at that, honestly, does she not know what happens when an Omega thinks their Alpha is too busy to be with them?

“I just wanted to know if you were okay,” JJ explained, Spencer took a breath in and out annoyed.

“Yes I’m fine,” Spencer hurried out, “now if you don’t mind I have an Omega whose not that happy with me right now,” JJ huffed. 

“Why are you even in there with her? She’s awful,” JJ said, Spencer took in a breath and reminded himself that yelling will make Cat distressed and that won't end well for everyone.

“If you forgot JJ, she’s my mate,” Spencer hissed. JJ sighed, disappointed, Spencer wanted to ask her why but decided that he didn’t care. He went to close the door but JJ stopped it with her hand.

“Spencer, she’s bad news,”

“JJ, she’s my mate,”

Spencer took JJ’s hand off of the door and slammed it closed. Spencer took a long and hard deep breath in before letting it all out, just like his therapist instructed. 

“Spencie?” Spencer heard from behind him, he turned around and saw Cat, barely able to hold herself up, wearing the pajamas he laid out for her. Spencer hurried to her side and gently led her to the bed.

“What happened?” He asked, Cat smiled.

“Nothing, I just heard the door slam and I was worried,” she answered, Spencer smiled apologetically. 

“Sorry,” he said, “I’m just frustrated.”

“Why?” Cat asked.

“It's complicated,” he answered truthfully, Cat nodded, deep in thought. They stayed in comfortable silence as Cat ran her fingers through Spencer’s hair while he laid down next to her. The large bump on Cat’s stomach was in front of him, yet he was too scared to reach out and touch it. Inside of that bump were babies, his and Cat’s babies. 

“I wanna play a game,” Cat stated, Spencer looked up to Cat. He moved to sit up and sit in front of her.

“What game?” He asked, Cat smiled, happy that he accepted. She had thought that because of their last game, which ended up in the situation they were in now, he wouldn’t be so fond of her games anymore.

“In the library,” Cat smiled when Spencer sat up straighter, “there’s a book that I want you to read to me, can you go get it?” Spencer gave her a confused look.

“That’s it?” Cat nodded, Spencer squinted, “what’s the catch?”

“I’m not going to tell you the name,” Cat said, Spencer frowned his eyebrows, “I’m going to describe a book to you, and you have to find it. In under an hour.”

“... Okay?” Spencer nodded, already going through every book he had ever read, Cat smiled.

“The book I want you to get is about two lovers, their families hate each other, and so they make a plan to run away, but something happens that leaves them lifeless.” Spencer thought for a moment, that description seemed very familiar to him. And thankfully, it only took a second to know which one she meant.

“When does the timer start?”

“Now.”

/////

Spencer hurried down the stairs, he saw the teenaged Beta he scared earlier and went straight to her. “Excuse me?” Spencer called out to her, the young girl turned her head and widened her eyes once she saw who it was. “Where’s the library?”

“I-It’s in that hallway,” she stuttered out, pointing towards the hall to the left. Spencer quickly said his thank you’s and made his way there.

Once he found the door he turned the knob and opened it. Inside were books, hundreds of books, lining the walls from top to bottom, it was as if Cat had stolen a library and installed it into her house. Spencer shook himself out of his trance and began searching for the book Cat had in mind. 

He was ten minutes into searching when the door to the library opened and the scents of Hotch and Emily came wafting through. “Spencer?” Emily called out, Spencer let them know where he was. “What are you doing over here?” Emily asked, watching Spencer as he looked through the shelves.

“Cat and I are playing a game,” Spencer answered.

“What game?” Hotch asked.

“There is a book in here Cat wants me to read to her,” Spencer explained, “the trick is, I have to find it based off of the description.”

“Need help?” Hotch asked, Spencer nodded and Hotch and Emily, once knowing the description, helped Spencer with looking through the shelves of books. 

/////

Thirty minutes later Spencer held up an old copy of William Shakespears Romeo and Juliet. Emily and Hotch stopped their searching and let out a sigh of relief. Spencer immediately took the book, said his thank yous to Hotch and Emily, and ran out the room with the two following close behind.

Once they reached the stairs, Emily and Hotch stopped at the bottom to let Spencer have his space with Cat. 

Spencer went up the stairs and slowed down to a walk once he reached the top. He rounded the corner into the hall that had Cat’s room but stopped once he saw JJ, Morgan, and Tara. “What do you want?” Spencer barked out, Morgan looked down, but Tara and JJ returned his gaze.

“We just want you to listen,” JJ said, “you know how Cat seduced all of the Alpha’s she killed?” Spencer nodded, holding back a growl of frustration. “Well we just thought, what if the child isn’t yours,” Spencer snapped his head up, staring at the three of them in disbelief. 

“Why would you think that!?” Spencer yelled, Morgan took a step forward.

“It's an honest question Reid,” Morgan spoke, Spencer rolled his eyes, “what if this child isn’t yours and she’s just saying it is?” Spencer let out a short laugh.

“Did all of you somehow forget that an Omega can’t have children unless they mated with an Alpha or at least a Beta?” Spencer looked at them expectantly.

“We know that,” Tara firmed, “but there are some cases where an Omega can have one without being mated.”

“Okay, but, only that happens to 10% of Omega’s who've either been widowed or lost a child in a miscarrage, and of that 10% only 3% have children without ever mating,” Spencer said. “The chances of Cat’s children not being mine are slim to none.”

“But it's something to take note of Spence,” JJ pleaded, “I know that you’re going to be mad but maybe, when the children are born, you take a paternity test,” Spencer snapped his head to her. 

“Excuse me!?”

“It’s just a suggestion Spencer!” JJ yelled, “Cat is evil! Up until seven moths ago the only thing we knew about her was her name and her profession as a hit woman! Who knows what she’s capable of.”

“You know what?” Spencer asked. “I’m not doing this right now, in that room behind you is my mate, and she’s waiting for me,” the three of them scoffed.

“So if you don’t mind, fuck off,” and with that Spencer puched his way past them, opened the door to the room, and closed it behind him.

Once the door closed Spencer leaned against the door in a sighed, “Spencer?” Cat called. Spencer peeled himself from the door and climbed into the bed where Cat watched in confusion. “What happened?” she asked.

“It’s nothing, some of the team are idiots,” Spencer replied, “don’t worry about it okay? You’ll just get stressed,” he said in Alpha fashion.

Cat noticed that her Alpha wasn’t as happy as he was just a while ago. ‘I wonder what happened. there?’ she thought. Cat wanted to ask more but kept it to herself, he ‘he seems stressed,’ she thought, ‘asking will only make it worse.’

“Are you going to start reading?” Cat asked, Spencer looked over at her and smiled while raising a brow. “Please?” Spencer chuckled and opened the book up to page one and read;

“Two households, both alike in dignity. In fair Verona, where we lay our scene From ancient grudge break to new mutiny, Where civil blood makes civil hands unclean.…”

/////

Emily and Hotch were still on the bottom steps when Morgan, JJ, and Tara came down. “What were you doing up there?” Emily asked JJ.

“We gave Spencer a suggestion and he completely blew us off,” JJ was pissed. Emily cocked her brow, ever since Spencer revealed that he had mated with Cat she had been acting off. JJ wasn’t her usual JJ self and it made Emily worried, I mean who wouldn’t be? If someone’s mate wasn’t acting like themselves for a while they would like to know what was wrong.

“Are you sure that’s what happened?” Emily asked, JJ looked at her in shock.

“Yes that’s what happened!” She yelled, Emily fixed her with a glare and she lowered her voice. “All we did was give Spencer a suggestion and he told us to fuck off,” now Emily was more confused. Spencer would never swear, in fact out of everyone in the team he was the one to call out someone on their ‘improper use of language.’

“Well what did you tell him?” JJ looked down.

“We just suggested that because of Cat’s history, it might be a good idea for a paternity test,” JJ said, Emily’s eyes widened. She looked around and saw that Hotch, Morgan, and Tara had gone somewhere else.

“What possessed you to suggest that?” Emily asked, completely shook. 

“Catherine Adams is insane Emily,” JJ exasperated, “there is a chance that she got pregnant by someone else and is pretending that Spencer is the father.”

“JJ, that’s crazy,” Emily whispered, “something like that doesn’t just happen, if what you're saying is true, then Cat would have suffered a mental breakdown, resulting in either her death or the babies.” JJ looked down, seeming to forget that part of Omegian pregnancies. 

“It could happen,” JJ persisted, Emily shook her head.

“JJ, you can’t say things like that,” Emily told her, “first of all it’s rude, second of all if you had said that to any other Alpha then I don’t think you would have come out without injuries.” JJ looked down, “you have to think about these things JJ.”

“I don’t care Emily,” JJ said, “I don’t trust Cat, she’s using him. I know she is.” Emily sighed in exasperation, there is no getting through to her is there?

Emily grabbed JJ’s arm and walked towards the small seating area right next to the doors of the mansion. Everyone, including the staff, were there, some agents were taking this time to question the staff but seemed to not be getting anywhere with them. 

“Hotch, Rossi,” Emily grabbed the unit chiefs and agents' attention, Emily pushed JJ into the room as Hotch and Rossi followed her out. “Did Morgan and Tara tell any of you what happened?” the two slowly nodded their heads, grim faces on. “What’s going on with them?” 

“I don’t know,” Rossi answered, “ever since those three found out about Cat’s pregnancy they’ve been acting not like themselves.”

“I agree,” Hotch said, “and it’s only gotten worse.”

The three of them turned their heads to the seating area. Morgan, Tara, and JJ were sitting away from the others talking quietly, about what? There is only one guess and that guess is definitely something that Emily wished she didn’t know.


End file.
